particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferdinand II of Hulstria
His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Ferdinand II, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria, His Royal Northern Highness Great Prince of Trigunia, His Royal Highness Grand Duke of Sisula, His Royal Majesty King of Pulond (b.Febuary 18th, 2870, Schloss Fliederbrunn, Kien, Hulstria) is the reigning Emperor of Hulstria, Great Prince of Trigunia, and Grand Duke of Sisula. Ferdinand II is he first son and child of Maximilian VII of Hulstria, and Idda, Countess of Savonia. Emperor Ferdinand is the eldest out of three kids being the older brother to Archduke Leopold and Archduchess Charlotte of Hulstria; he is also the brother-in-law of Princess Lucinda of Drania and Matvei, Count of Lensk, his siblings's respective consorts. Ferdinand's paternal grandparents are Klaus Gustav IV of Hulstria and Janne II of Vorona and maternal grandparents are Osmund III of Valonen and Amanda, Duchess Øivine. Ferdinand is currently married to Princess Harriet of Talmoria. Ferdinand II ascended to the throne following his father's abdication due to illness in 2906. Early Life & Education His Imperial Majesty Archduke Ferdinand William Franz-Karl of the House of Rothingren-Traugott was born on Febuary 18th, 2870, at the Imperial Fliederbrunn Palace, to Maximilian, Crown Prince of Hulstria and Idda, Countess of Savonia. Archduke Ferdinand became the first child of the imperial couple and was quickly joined by a younger brother, Archduke Leopold, a year later in 2871, making Ferdinand the eldest child in the family. Archduke Ferdinand's paternal grandparents were Klaus Gustav IV and Janne II of Vorona, and maternal grandparents were Osmund III of Valonen and Amanda, Marquise of Øivine. Archduke Ferdinand during his young childhood years was very closely watched by his father and resided mainly at Fliederbrunn Palace though did during certain seasons reside at Phönixstein Castle and Korlburg Palace. His paternal grandmother, Janne II of Vorona, watched over the young Archduke as well. Archduke Ferdinand began his school career when he was six years old and was privately tutored until he was 10 years old when he enrolled in the Kiennese Boarding School Kien, close to Fliederbrunn, as his father Maximilian requested. The young Archduke was considered to be very active though at times could be very shy when he came across new people; Ferdinand eventually grew out of the latter. As a child he idolized the Hulstrian Monarchy and past Emperors, like Ferdinand I and and Alexander I. At the age of 12 Archduke Ferdinand took his first foreign trip to Fort William, the capital of Luthori, a monarch under the Orange-Villayn branch of the Rothingrens. In 2888, at the age of 18, Archduke Ferdinand enrolled at Rainer University in Veilchen, Hilgar, and took up the study of political science, international affairs, and public policy & administration. The Archduke also took up some sports offered by the University, notably cross country and track. Ferdinand excelled particularly in political science and Terran world history. Archduke Ferdinand also did very well in in the sport of cross country skiing and took part in many skiing competitions, both in Greater Hulstria and aboard; he did so well that during his sophomore year at Rainer University, he was the captain of his cross country skiing team and led his team to victory in the 2890 Northern Barrier Range Biathlon. In 2889, Archduke Ferdinand met with the Emperor of Talmoria, George VI, during the Talmori monarch's State Visit to Greater Hulstria; Ferdinand also met his daughter, Princess Harriet, who was too his age at the time. Ferdinand actually toured Harriet through Fliederbrunn Palace and danced with each other during the state dinner that was held. The two developed a long-range relationship following the State Visit specifically due to Ferdinands and Harriets respective schooling. Princess Harriet even attempted to get transfer to Rainer University to be with the Archduke but was unable to. Crown Prince of Hulstria Archduke Ferdinand in early 2892 was still attending Rainer University in Veilchen and had planned to graduate the following year to pursue a career in the Imperial Navy, following in the footsteps of his paternal great grandfather, Godric II of Hulstria. Ferdinand enjoyed the student life during his time at Rainer and as noted took part in many activities, becoming a very well known figure in the campus community; the young Archduke also was able to put significant amount of time in his schooling due to his place in the Hulstrian Monarchy. While then Ferdinand was 2nd in line to the Hulstrian throne, many royal responsibilities were often given to his father, Crown Prince Maximilian, the then heir to the throne in Greater Hulstria. However in May of 2892 Archduke Ferdinand would presented a new wave of duties and engagements; Klaus Gustav IV of Hulstria, Archduke Ferdinand's paternal grandfather, passed away in late May following a long year of problems with his heart; Klaus Gustav IV was 89 years old and reigned for over 36 years under a unique times in Hulstrian history. On per with the Imperial Writ of the Regulation of the Hulstrian Imperial Throne, Ferdinand's father ascended to the throne as Maximilian VII of Hulstria and subsequently Archduke Ferdinand became the new Crown Prince of Hulstria. Ferdinand was hit hard by the death because he was close to his paternal grandfather; the two especially became close in Ferdinand's late teen years when he started to take up in activities on behalf of the Monarchy and Ferdinand often confided in the Emperor of Hulstria, considering him an "adviser" of sorts on matters concerning life. Following the large funeral held for Klaus Gustav IV, now Crown Prince Ferdinand took about a month off from schooling at Rainer University, and returned back to normal scheduling in the summer of 2892. Two years later in 2894 Crown Prince Ferdinand finished his schooling from Rainer University with high honors, graduating in the top five of his graduating class. Military Career Shortly following his graduation, and after some time to himself to perform imperial duties including catching up with Princess Harriet, Crown Prince Ferdinand enrolled into the Hulstrian Imperial Navy at the Heinrich I Imperial Navy Academy, following in the steps of his paternal great grandfather, Godric II of Hulstria, who went onto become the Commander of the Imperial Submarine Fleet. A year later Crown Prince Ferdinand completed his naval officer's training and was commissioned as an Lieutenant on board the HIMS Imperial Ark in the winter 2895. Ferdinand would serve on the Imperial Ark for the next year, taking part in several military exercises and travels around Terra; in fact, the HIMS Imperial Ark was one of the first Hulstrian ships to tour the newly acquired southern Caltropic territories and docked at one of the ports in the Gulf of Histap for a period of two days before leaving back to mainland Hulstria. In 2898 Ferdinand was promoted to the rank of Commander and was given command of the Imperial Marine Strike Fighter Squadron on board the HIMS Heinrich II. At the time of his promotion, the Imperial Navy began construction on a new generation of strike fighters and a portion of these new fighters were given to Ferdinand's squadron; as a result, Ferdinand did periodic training exercises to test out of the efficency and effectiveness of these new fighters. His dedication and work effort went over well with the leadership of the Imperial Navy; the Crown Prince was soon promoted and commissioned as an Admiral in 2900. Ferdinand was also given the title of the Chief of the Imperial Navy Aviation Squadron by his father, Emperor Maximilian VII of Hulstria. Not only was he given command over the Imperial Navy Aviation Squadron, as Admiral he was given command of several other naval ships as well. Ferdinand as Admiral was noted to have taken several international trips and tours with his ships as well as doing regular military exercises. Admiral Ferdinand would serve the Imperial Navy well until his departure four years later. Marriage to Princess Harriet of Talmoria In early 2903, about four years following his promotion to Admiral in the Imperial Hulstrian Navy, Crown Prince Ferdinand decided to take a leave from the military following more than a decade of continuous service. The Hulstrian Imperial Family, as well as the citizenry, applauded Ferdinand's service to his country, and many believe he truly earned his position within the imperial ranks. Ferdinand's load of responsibilities, such as representing the Monarchy and commanding the Imperial Navy. also gained respect from the citizens and Ferdinand when he arrived in Kien for his homecoming celebration, thousands crowded the streets to greet the Hulstrian heir. Many saw his full entrance back into the Monarchy also as a chance not only to become closer to the people and closer to his job to represent the Monarchy, both domestically and internationally, but to finally tie the knot with long-time girlfriend, Princess Harriet of Talmoria, whom originally met back in the late 2980s when Harriet's father, George VI, Emperor of Talmoria, was received in Greater Hulstria by the Emperor at the time, Klaus Gustav IV of Hulstria. The two ever since the State Visit became involved in a relationship, often times long-distance, due to their respective schooling and military careers. Ferdinand went onto enroll in Rainer University while Harriet enrolled in the University of Iral and both went into the navy after their education. Harriet left the navy after nearly a decade of serve two years prior to Ferdinand's leave but did not seek to involve herself in another relationship, sticking to the Hulstrian Crown Prince. Ferdinand as well remained truthful to Harriet by not engaging in any other relations either. Finally in 2903 Ferdinand, Crown Prince of Hulstria, proposed to Princess Harriet and she accepted; Maximilian VII and George VI, their respective parents, gave consent and full support behind the marriage. The wedding ceremony was then set for the fall of 2903. The attendee list for the wedding was needless to say very profile. Several foreign Monarchs and Heads of State attended the wedding of the Hulstrian heir and the Talmori Princess held at the Hulstrian National Cathedral in Kien. Henry II of Luthori, Osmund III of Valonen, George VI of Talmoria, Adela I of Vorona, and Aljendro I of Drania were some of the notable mentions during the wedding; George VI of course being the father of Harriet was expected already to attend. Osmund III, the Grand Duke of Valonen, originally thought he couldn't make it due to his old age but managed and personally attened; Osmund III of course is the maternal grand-father of Crown Prnce Ferdinand. Maximilian VII and Henry II, both descendants of Heinrich I, were sitted together at the very front row during the ceremony, as were their wifes. Following the wedding ceremony, Ferdinand and Harriet were cheered and welcomed by the crowd outside the Hulstrian National Cathedral as they walked out to their limousine; along the way to the limousine, Ferdinand and Harriet accepted numerous flowers and wreaths. The two then entered the car and were transported to Fliederbrunn Palace where a large celebration ensued. At the conclusion of the wedding, the Hulstrian Imperial Family, as well as the new royal couple, and the guests went on the balcony of Fliederbrunn to watch a fireworks show, as well as thousands of citizens on ground level. Trigunia Restoration .]] Shortly following the marriage of Crown Prince Ferdinand and Princess Harriet, new developments were taking place in the Keris nation of Trigunia, a nation that which was once in personal union under Heinrich I of Hulstria during his reign. However, since it was abolished by communist radicals in the late 2600s, the Emperors of Hulstria then have been "pretenders to the throne" of Trigunia while still retaining their claim and their title of Great Prince of Trigunia. Since the late 2600 abolishment, Trigunia went under several different communist and dictator governments; before 2904, Trigunia was under a corrupt government where slavery was legal. However, at the turn of 28th century, the citizens of Trigunia did not put their support being the tainted regime, rather they put their support being a rising political party known as the Federalist Party of Trigunia; the Federalist Party of Trigunia was a monarchist party that supported bringing back the Rothingren-Traugotts as well as reforming the system of government within the nation and returning economic growth. Led by R.D. Mashkov, the Federalist Party was able to successfully gain mass support of the population and by 2903 was in complete power of the legislature, kicking out the corrupt institutions. Once in power, the Federalists moved towards restoring the Monarchy, and formally introduced legislation to do so in the winter of 2903, only a few months after Ferdinand's wedding; the motion passed with overwhelming support and for the first time in over 200 years, Greater Hulstria and Trigunia were to be in personal union. Klaus Gustav IV of Hulstria, Ferdinand's paternal grandfather, attempted to try to restore the throne but was unsuccessful, deciding to drop the issue at least during his reign, focusing on building upon thrones he already held. However, Maximilian was more successful in his efforts, and actually saw through the restoration; following the restoration vote, Maximilian VII traveled to the Bear's Den where he formally sat on the throne of the Great Princedom of Trigunia; the now Great Prince also met with R.D. Mashkov, the Viceroy of Trigunia, the elected representative of the Monarchy. Trigunia, while now a Monarchy, adopted a similar structure to that of Greater Hulstria with a Governor-General System yet here they had a Viceroy rather than a Governor-General; Maximilian was noted to be in full support in this structure of government for the newly restored Great Princedom. Ferdinand, who also held the title of Hereditary Prince of Tirgith, also traveled with his father during that visit, and was named as the official representative of the monarchy concerning Trigunian affairs, and when his father was absent, Ferdinand acted in his place. With this now in play, Ferdinand frequently traveled between Fliederbrunn and the Bear's Den, as well as conducting imperial activities and responsibilities within both nations. Father's Abdication Emperor of Hulstria Great Prince of Trigunia Ancestry Name Origins The official origins of Archduke Ferdinand's given name; *'Ferdinand -' After Ferdinand I of Hulstria *'William -' After William IV of Luthori *'Franz -' After Franz VI of Hulstria *'Karl -' After Karl, Crown Prince of Hulstria Titles & Styles Alduria: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Alduria (Febuary 18 2870 – Present) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness ((Febuary 18 2870 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Ferdinand, Prince-Royal of Luthori (Febuary 18 2870 – Present) The Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Archduke of Hulstria (Febuary 18 2870 – 1 November 2906) :* Crown Prince of Hulstria (May 24 2870 – 1 November 2906) :* Emperor of Hulstria (1 November 2906 – Present) :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty (Febuary 18 2870 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Ferdinand, Archduke of Hulstria (Febuary 18 2870 – 1 November 2906) :* His Imperial Majesty Ferdinand, Crown Prince of Hulstria (May 24 2870 – 1 November 2906) The Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Luthori (Febuary 18 2870 – Present) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (Febuary 18 2870 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Ferdinand, Prince-Royal of Luthori (Febuary 18 2870 – Present) Grand Duchy of Sisula: :Titles :* Duke of Sisula (Febuary 18 2870 – May 24 2870) :* Crown Duke of Sisula (May 24 2870 – Present) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (Febuary 18 2870 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Ferdinand, Duke of Sisula (Febuary 18 2870 – May 24 2870) :* His Royal Highness Ferdinand, Crown Duke of Sisula (May 24 2870 – Present) Principality of Central Macon: :Titles :* Knight of Ayelsbury (Febuary 18 2870 – Present) :* Count-Royal of Central Macon (Febuary 18 2870 – Present) :Styles :* His Royal Higness (Febuary 18 2870 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Ferdinand, Knight of Ayelsbury (Febuary 18 2870 – Present) :* His Royal Highness Ferdinand, Count-Royal of Central Macon (Febuary 18 2870 – Present) Grand Duchy of Valonen: :Titles :* Viscount of Savonia (Febuary 18 2870 – Present) :Styles :* His Majesty (Febuary 18 2870 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Majesty Ferdinand, Viscount of Savonia (Febuary 18 2870 – Present) Democratic Empire of Talmoria: :Titles :* Prince of Talmoria (10 November 2902 - ) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (10 November 2902 - ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Ferdinand, Prince of Talmoria (10 November 2902 - ) The Great Princedom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Prince of Tirgith (Febuary 18 2870 – May 24 2870) :* Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (May 24 2870 – Present) :Styles :* His Royal Higness (Febuary 18 2870 – Present ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Ferdinand, Prince of Tirgith (Febuary 18 2870 – May 24 2870) :* His Royal Highness Ferdinand, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (May 24 2870 – Present) Archduchy of Vorona: :Titles :* Prince of Vorona (Febuary 18 2870 – Present) :Styles :* His Royal Highness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Maximilian, Prince of Vorona (Febuary 18 2870 – Present) Category:Hulstrian Monarchy